


The Shiniest School Idol

by snoozingsnuffles



Series: 30 Day Multi-fandom Hurt/Comfort Challenge - November 2019 [6]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anxiety, Family Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoozingsnuffles/pseuds/snoozingsnuffles
Summary: It's just before their final Love Live performance, but Dia notices there's something wrong with her sister
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia & Kurosawa Ruby
Series: 30 Day Multi-fandom Hurt/Comfort Challenge - November 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533236
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Shiniest School Idol

**Author's Note:**

> I adore Ruby, and as someone with anxiety, I'm so incredibly proud of her character development. She's come so far! I just wanted to write this little piece between her and the best big sister in the world.
> 
> I've never written for Love Live before, despite being a fan for so long. I hope this is okay!

Even from the dressing room, the nine members of Aqours could hear the cheers echo from the dome, loud and loving, full of support for the groups that performed before them. Excitement hung over the girls in their little corner of the dressing room as they made their finishing touches to their costumes and make-up. But fear was very much present, and it was practically smothering Ruby.

Dia knew her sister well enough. Though many people insisted it was impossible, Dia had always sworn she could remember the day Ruby was born. She remembered her, so impossibly small, face scarlett as she wailed her tiny little lungs out.

She knew Ruby wasn’t ok. She sat isolated from the group, empty eyes watching Yoshiko and Hanamaru clown about in front of her, but not really seeing. Her hands were buried in the folds of her skirt, and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

Carefully, as not to draw attention to herself, she prised herself away from Kanan’s side. Luckily for her, she was completely wrapped up in her conversation with Mari to notice, which seemed to happen more and more these days.

She approached Ruby and got her attention with a gentle tap to the shoulder. Ruby flinched violently, but visibly relaxed when she saw her sister standing over her.

“Onee-chan.” She greeted, her voice small.

“Ruby.” Dia smiled kindly down at her little sister. “Are you ok?”

“I-I think so.” She stuttered, which told Dia that her words were most likely a lie. “I’m just a little nervous.”

A little was an understatement, going by just how much the young girl was trembling. She began to breathe faster and faster.

Because Dia knew her sister, she knew this wasn’t good.

“Hey.” She said softly. She took one of Ruby’s shaking hands in both of her own. “Come with me.”

“W-where?” Ruby asked. Tears gathered at the edges of her emerald eyes and she was almost hyperventilating. Dia knew it was only a matter of seconds before the bomb dropped.

“Somewhere quiet. Come on.” She encouraged as she guided her sister to her feet.

She wasn’t sure if any of the other idols had seen them leave, much less the other members of Aqours, which she was grateful for; Ruby didn’t need any eyes on her.

Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw Chika turn their way as they backed out the door.

Mercifully, the bathroom was empty when they entered, and it was a good thing too, for Ruby’s tears had begun to flow freely as she choked on little sobs. Dia folded her into her arms and Ruby went willingly. She cried openly into her big sister’s shoulder, gasping for precious air.

“It’s ok.” Dia soothed as she stroked the smaller girl’s hair. “Remember to breathe, Ruby. Take deep breaths with me, ok?” Dia inhaled, puffing out her chest so Ruby would feel it against hers, and exhaled loudly.

Ruby mimicked her, albeit shakily. She struggled to let the air into her lungs, and once it was there it left all too quickly, but she did her best.

“Good girl.” Dia praised as she left a soft kiss in Ruby’s red hair.

It took her a little while for her to calm down properly, but Dia held her tight and secure all the while.

“Talk to me.” Dia said once Ruby’s breathing had returned to almost normal levels.

“I’m just so scared.” Ruby whispered, her face still buried in her sister’s shoulder. “Love Live is my dream – our dream – and we failed last time. What if we fail again?” Her words cut off with a sudden and shaky inhale. Dia shushed her.

“Deep breaths.” She reminded her. Ruby did as she was told.

“This is my last Love Live with you.” Dia had to strain her ears so she could hear her small voice. “I don’t want to mess up. I want to win with you by my side.”

Dia found herself biting back tears. “You won’t mess up.” She told her with firm certainty. Ruby tilted her head so she could look up at her. “You’ve practiced so hard, you’ve come so far. When you’re on stage, so shine so bright, Ruby.”

Ruby obviously wasn’t sure how to react to the compliment, so she buried her head back into Dia’s shoulder once more.

“You’re the cutest school idol in the universe.” Dia continued. “And the best. You’re going to be just fine, Ruby. I promise you.”

They stood in silence for a while, Ruby wrapped securely in Dia’s arms. All that could be heard was the steady drip of a leaky faucet somewhere in the room, and distant cheers from the dome.

Ruby pulled back, rubbing at her bloodshot eyes with her fists. “I’m ok.” She said in a small but certain voice.

Dia beamed at her before placing a small kiss on the younger girl’s forehead. “I’m glad.” She said. “Ganbaruby?”

Ruby mirrored her sisters smile and raised her arms in her signature pose. “Ganbaruby!” She exclaimed with a wet giggle.

Dia laughed openly and took her sisters hand in hers again. It was still trembling, but nowhere near as much as before. “Come on then.” She said, leading them to the door. “Let’s go.”

“Ok.” Ruby agreed.

The corridor was abuzz with activity when they stepped out of the bathroom. Through the crowed, Dia spotted Chika looking about quizzically.

Ruby noticed her too. “Chika-chan!” She called, waving their friend over.

Chika’s eyes followed the direction of her voice. She gave them both a cheery wave once she saw them and jogged over.

“Is everything ok?” She asked. “We didn’t know where you guys went!”

“Everything’s fine.” Ruby said with a sure and stable smile. She took Chika’s hand in her free one. “We should get going, we have a competition to win!”

After a beat of confusion, Chika’s face spread into a wide grin. “We do!” She giggled. “Come on!” She broke into a run, dragging Dia and a giggling Ruby behind her.

Dia found herself grinning wildly as she was pulled behind her little sister. Ruby had truly come so far. Proud couldn’t even begin to describe how she felt.

Ruby would be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback! ❤️


End file.
